


Now You're My Whole World

by gracefulseal99



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulseal99/pseuds/gracefulseal99
Summary: Yadier blushed. "It's nothing," he whispered, looking away."No," Adam said, bringing Yadier to look him in the eyes. "It's everything."





	Now You're My Whole World

It was the day before Adam's birthday. It was also the day the divorce papers came. He lay underneath six thick blankets for hours, not opening the door for anyone or anything. The building could've been in flames, but Adam wasn't going to budge. He'd rather die than face his reality. Childish, he knew, but at this point, the hole in his heart was too big for him to care.

Adam was crying softly into his pillow when there was a knock on the door. He chose to ignore it like he had all the others, and continued with his crying. Unfortunately, the person kept knocking. Why wouldn't they just leave him alone? Couldn't they see he didn't want to talk?

"Go away!" he finally yelled after the persistent knocking continued for five whole minutes.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," came the response, and Adam grunted. Yadier. He should've known. "Leave me alone, Yadi. I don't want to talk about it."

There was a thump against his door. "You can either open the door and talk to me face to face or I'm going to stay here and talk to you anyway. I'm not leaving, Adam."

Adam sighed, wiping his eyes on his pillow. He didn't want to get up. Everything felt too heavy, even his mood, for him to step onto his own two feet. But finally, he managed to stumble out of the bed, leaving the comfortable warmth of the sheets and blankets. He would get Yadier for this one day, he told himself.

Adam opened the door and waited for Yadier's disgusted or sad reaction to his appearance. Adam knew that he hadn't showered all day, had in fact sweated through his shirt and tugged it off earlier. He smelled like he'd been jogging for 10 hours, and he probably looked worse. He braced himself for the gasp of shock.

It surprised him when none came. Yadier stood before him, barely giving his body a glance before letting himself in. Adam watched him go by, puzzled. Yadier turned around, gesturing for Adam to come with him.

Adam sighed, closing the door and following Yadier. The catcher sat at the kitchen table, and with some reluctance, Adam followed suit. "You're hurting," Yadier whispered after a long silence.

Adam swallowed hard. He didn't want to talk about this. He wanted to be alone, which Yadier had so rudely interrupted. Yadier sighed, putting his hand on Adam's arm. "I know what happened. You don't have to worry about telling me."

Adam's head shot up, his eyes glaring at Yadier with intensity. It didn't seem to faze the catcher, whose gaze was steady and sure. "How could you possibly know?"

Yadier leaned forward, looking Adam in the eyes. "You don't think I've noticed how nervous you've been the last few days? Your smile has been fake, the light is gone from your eyes, and that is even worse than your smell. You smell like death, by the way."

Adam continued to glare. "You don't know what I'm going through, so just leave."

Yadier shook his head. "I don't know what you're going through, but I know that staying in your bed and wallowing in your own pity isn't going to put a smile on your face. It's the day before your birthday, Adam. You need to let everything go just for today and tomorrow and enjoy life. It hurts me physically to see you so sad."

Adam sighed, closing his eyes. "You promise that after that, you'll let me stay under the covers and sleep?" He couldn't believe he was about to agree with Yadier on this.

Yadier put an arm around Adam's shoulders. "It's a deal. Now get dressed and shower a few times. I've got plans."

Adam's head shot up once again. "How'd you know I'd agree?" he asked.

Yadier smiled at him again on his way out. "Because I know you, Adam, and the last thing you want is sympathy. By staying in bed all day, you are creating sympathy for yourself, and that bugs you more than the problem itself."

He hated Yadier. Even though he was completely correct.

Adam sat on the edge of the bed. His wet hair was tossed here and there, but he could no longer smell the stench he had acquired. He wondered how fancy he was supposed to dress. He figured Yadier would want him to be more comfortable tonight, so he dressed in some shorts and an old dress shirt.

There was another knock at the door. Adam got up, once again met with the sight of Yadier. The catcher was adjusting the cuffs of a tuxedo, to Adam's surprise and disappointment.

"I guess I should've dressed a bit more formally," he whispered, sounding more sad than he wanted to. He sighed, going to change, but Yadier merely gave him a short look up and down and said, "No, that's perfect. I'm overdressed, but that is because I have to be."

Adam didn't know what this was supposed to mean. He didn't have time to think about it because Yadier had already grabbed his arm and was dragging him down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" he asked. After all, he had a right to know. Instead of getting a straight forward response, Yadier said, "Out."

It wasn't as specific as Adam had hoped, but as Yadier didn't give any indication that he was going to build on the response, Adam just followed along.

They finally arrived at a fancy-looking restaurant. Adam stopped, uncertain. Wasn't he supposed to be really dressed up for a place like this? Why would Yadier lie to him?

When Yadier saw the look on his face, he whispered, "Don't worry. My father's old friend Roberto owns this restaurant, and I have made reservations."

That wasn't what he was worried about, but he didn't tell Yadier that. To his surprise, when they entered, the smell of tacos, nachos, and fajitas filled his senses. There was a bar in the center where a few drunken men sat laughing at a TV show. He was dressed nicer than most of the people inside this restaurant.

Yadier smiled when he saw the man working the bar. "Manny!" he yelled, and the bartender looked up. When he saw Yadier, his eyes brightened, and he hopped over the bar. "Yadier, it has been so long!" he exclaimed, hugging the catcher tight. "How are your brothers? Your mother? Nothing destroyed during the hurricane that went through, was there?"

Yadier smiled. "I'll answer all of that later, Manny. I made reservations here, I believe. This is my friend Adam."

He gestured to the pitcher, and Manny smiled, shaking his hand. "Adam, this is Manuel Santiago, whose father was a great friend of my father, and Manuel is now a great friend of mine."

Manny smiled. "You flatter me, Yadier. Si, my father told me you were coming. Something about a birthday?"

Adam glanced at Yadier, who smiled smugly at him. "Si, Manny. Today is Adam's birthday, and since he is my best friend, I decided I'd take him out to eat at the best Mexican restaurant in Tampa Bay."

Manny laughed, clapping a hand on Yadier's shoulder. "Gracias, mi amigo. Let me show you two to your table."

Once seated, Adam asked, "Why didn't you tell me we were coming here?"

Yadier shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you. Mexican is your favorite, and besides, I have other arrangements for us after we eat."

The thought of doing something else made Adam's stomach churn. "Yadi, I just want to go back to the hotel. Thank you for all of this, and it's nice, but I don't think I can stand being out for much longer."

He closed his eyes. He was already beginning to feel the sadness wallow up again. Luckily, here, there weren't many happy couples sitting together. Just a lot of drunk guys.

"Hmm, perhaps you're right. I know what will give you more energy," Yadier said as another waiter approached the table. "Hola, Ernesto."

The waiter, Ernesto, beamed at Yadier. "Ah, Yadier, you have become too skinny! You must eat more! Tell me what you want to drink so I can get you some food."

Yadier hummed to himself. "I would like a strawberry margarita."

Before Adam could order a soda, Yadier said, "And he wants a Hurricane."

Ernesto glanced at Adam. "I don't know, Yadier, he looks...pequeno."

Yadier smiled. "He can handle it. Gracias, Ernesto."

With another glance back, Ernesto left. Adam frowned. "What is that?"

"What?"

"A Hurricane?"

Yadier went 'Ahh' as if Adam should've known what it was. "A mix between tequila and vodka with a smidgen of vanilla."

Adam shook his head. "I'm not drinking that."

"Well, then you can try to stay awake while we do these other things. I figured you'd rather be drunk, but oh well, it's different for everyone I suppose."

Adam stared at the table. "Why can't I just go home?" he asked, his tone coming out more angry than he intended. He was angry, though, and he just wanted to keep to himself.

Yadier put a hand over his. "Calm down," he whispered. "It's alright. I just thought that taking you out would help you. I'm sorry."

Adam sighed. He looked over to see Yadier cleaning up the table. "What are you doing?"

"You wanted to go back to the hotel."

Adam averted his eyes. "I...I changed my mind...for now."

Yadier gave him a small smile. "Alright then."

After they finished eating, Yadier lead a half-sober Adam out of the restaurant. "Where we goin' now?" Adam asked.

Yadier shrugged. "Somewhere."

Adam laughed. "Somewhere," he mumbled, though both his voice and laugh were empty. It pained Yadier to hear Adam so devoid of feeling.

"Here," Yadier said, stopping in front of a night club. "We're going to dance."

Adam sobered immediately. "I don't dance anymore," he muttered, casting his eyes to the concrete.

Yadier put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fun," he said, trying to sound confident. He actually didn't think he'd get this far. He wished Adam would smile, a genuine smile, and then Yadier would know he was okay. But he clearly wasn't.

"Forget it," Yadier whispered. "Let's go back to the hotel. This was a dumb idea anyway."

Yadier began to lead Adam in the direction of the hotel when a hand tightened on his arm and held him in place. Adam gazed down at him. Then, he looked back up at the club sign. He sighed heavily. "Fine. I'm sorry. I...I haven't exactly been the best companion tonight. Thank you, Yadi. This is...this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. And I've been treating you like crap all night because of my own sadness."

He looked like he was about to cry. No, Adam, Yadier begged, don't cry, you're supposed to be smiling and happy. "It's okay," Yadier whispered, leading him to a bench. Adam sniffed, wiping away his tears. "It's hard, Yadi," he whispered. "She was everything to me. I...I don't know where I went wrong. I don't know what I did that made her want to leave."

Yadier couldn't help it. He pulled Adam into a hug. "You didn't do anything, Adam," he whispered, rubbing his back. "She was lucky to have you. It wasn't your fault. You're an amazing person, Adam."

Adam sniffed, his fists balled into Yadier's shirt. Yadier whispered, "Let's go home."

Adam shook his head frantically. "No, I want to dance. I want to forget for just one night. Please, Yadi."

Yadier couldn't say no. Not when Adam began to sob harder. "Okay. You've gotta calm down first, alright?"

Adam nodded, pulling away and trying to hide the fact that he'd been crying. Yadier handed him his hankie. Adam smiled in thanks. "You were right. I need to have some fun."

Yadier smiled. "I think I can do that."

Adam danced until his heart was no longer aching. That wasn't until his arms, legs, head, and mostly his entire body started to ache. He glanced at Yadier, who was sitting at the bar, watching him with a smile. Adam motioned for him to come dance, but Yadier shook his head. He wondered why the catcher had wanted to come here if he didn't want to dance too.

He stopped dancing and walked to Yadier. "Come dance with me," he demanded. Yadier shook his head. "Why not?"

Yadier opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Adam waited patiently, and finally, Yadier said, "I don't know how."

Adam could've laughed, but he didn't. He took Yadier's hand. "I'll show you."

Yadier still looked hesitant. Adam smiled, his first real smile. "You trust me, right?"

Yadier's expression changed. Relief, happiness, and something else that Adam wasn't quite sure of passed through the brown orbs. "Okay," he said, and let Adam lead him to the crowd.

The fast song suddenly changed to a slow song. Yadier again hesitated, but Adam took his hand. "Like this," he said, putting his hands on Yadier's waist. The couples around them were already dancing together. Adam said, "Now put your arms around my neck."

Yadier did, and they swayed back and forth to the music. "Why did you bring me here if you were afraid to dance?" Adam asked. Yadier looked away. "I just...I knew dancing was something you loved to do. I thought you'd want to give it a try."

Adam smiled. "Thank you," he whispered. "For everything. For being there for me, for pulling me up when I'm too weak to do it myself. For being my best friend in the entire world."

Yadier blushed. "It's nothing," he whispered, looking away.

"No," Adam said, bringing Yadier to look him in the eyes. "It's everything."

They stared into each other's eyes, and for a moment, they were more than best friends. Before either of them knew what they were doing, their lips met in a kiss. It was so sweet, and felt so right, that neither of them wanted to stop. But something pulled both of them apart finally. Yadier closed his eyes. "I can't," he whispered.

Adam knew he was right. It would never work out. They both knew it. "I know," he whispered. Yadier sniffed, and Adam pulled him back into his arms. Yadier laid his head on Adam's chest.

Maybe tomorrow, they wouldn't be able to speak of what had happened at the night club the night before Adam's birthday. But for right now, Adam didn't care. He held Yadier in his arms as long as he could, knowing once again that he couldn't keep him, but this time it didn't ache. Maybe it was because they knew it was forbidden. Or maybe it was because Yadier hadn't been the one to pull away.

Adam woke up to Yadier's snoring. The catcher had insisted that he go back to his hotel room, but all Adam had to do was give him a look and Yadier gave in.

Adam stared down at the sleeping catcher, so peaceful now. Adam wished he always looked so at ease. He wondered if Yadier was just getting a good night's sleep, or if he didn't sleep like this often.

His eyelids fluttered, and Adam looked away. Yadier yawned, stretching his arms and legs. "Morning," he said, inching just a bit closer to Adam. Adam smiled down at him. "Sleep good?"

"Mhmm," Yadier mumbled, eyes drooping closed. Adam whispered, "Sleep a little longer. We've got all day."

Yadier smiled. "Actually, we don't. I planned a party for you. But it's not until three, so I guess we can stay here a bit longer."

Adam didn't move, especially when Yadier's breathing evened out in sleep again. The last thing he wanted to do was wake the catcher after a long night like the night before had been.

Adam just pulled Yadier closer to him. The catcher stirred, but fell back to sleep quickly.

If Adam could have one birthday wish, it would be to sit on the couch with his best friend, watch movies, and order pizza or something. He didn't need a party. He just needed his best friend.

He was about to tell Yadier this when the catcher sat up with a yawn, stretching his arms. "I worked really hard to get this party together for you," Yadier said, glancing back at him with a smile. "It's not a big one. Just our teammates. It's downstairs in the ballroom, so everyone will have room to dance."

Adam smiled at him in return. "You didn't have to do that, Yadi."

Yadier rolled his eyes. "Of course I did. You're my best friend. Besides, you'd do the same for me."

Adam admitted that he was right about that. Yadier stood. "Get dressed in something nice. Not too nice, but just a casual sort of nice."

Adam shook his head with a smile. Here they went again.

Yadier returned an hour later, dressed in a black dress shirt, purple tie, and dress pants. Adam was in a red dress shirt and khakis. "I thought you said casual sort of nice?" Adam asked.

Yadier grinned. "I'm the host. I have to be dressed a little nicer. You're the birthday boy. You could go down there in sweats and a tank top and still be the star of the show."

Adam followed Yadier out into the hall. "Is everyone going to be dressed like you? I don't look half as nice as you."

Yadier stopped, looking Adam in the eyes. "Listen to me, Adam," Yadier said. "It doesn't matter how dressed up you get. It doesn't matter how dressed up they are. Today is about you, not them. You don't need fancy clothes. You're beautiful just the way you are."

Adam felt his heart clinch. "Why haven't you told me that before?"

Yadier laughed. "After last night, I think the cat is already out of the bag."

Yadier continued walking, adjusting the sleeves on his shirt.

The party was going great. Adam felt on top of the world. He had Yadier, he had a party, he was surrounded by his friends...what more could he ask for?

Yadier gave a toast, Adam by his side. "To the most amazing pitcher and an even more amazing person!" Yadier said, and they clinked their glasses together.

Adam thought he saw a small frown cross Yadier's features after he sipped his drink, but it was gone so quickly that he believed he imagined it.

Soon, Adam was out on the dance floor, dancing the night away. When the slow dance came on, he tried to find Yadier. He frowned when the catcher was nowhere to be seen.

"Matt, have you seen Yadier?" Adam asked Matt Carpenter. The third baseman shook his head. "Not since the toast. Maybe he left early."

Adam didn't think Yadier would do that. He searched everywhere. He checked the hotel room, the dance floor, and the bar, but there was no sign of the catcher.

Adam went into the bathroom, needing to get away from all of the noise. He needed to think. Where was Yadier?

Suddenly, a groan met his ears. He turned, and saw someone on their knees in a stall. Adam shook the door, but it was locked. "Yadi?"

Adam crawled through the space under the door. Yadier was draped over the toilet bowl, his head resting on the seat. "Yadi, wake up," Adam whispered.

Yadier didn't respond. Adam felt his forehead, gasping at how hot it was. "Yadi," he whispered, shaking the catcher.

Yadier opened his eyes, gazing up at Adam. He gave a small smile, but then his face paled, and his head fell back onto the seat. "When did you get sick?" Adam asked, rubbing his back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Yadier whispered, "Tonight was your night. Didn't wanna get..in the way..."

He began to breathe hard, and his fingers gripped the bowl as he threw up some more. Adam held him up, his heart going out to the catcher.

When Yadier finished, instead of letting him lay his head back on the bowl, Adam let him lay back into his arms. "You need rest," Adam whispered. "Let's get you back in bed."

Yadier shook his head. "The party-"

"The party isn't nearly as important to me as getting you in bed right now," Adam said. "You're sick. You need to sleep."

He helped Yadier up, holding him close to his side. Adam lead him back out onto the floor. He nudged Matt Holliday. "I've gotta go, Yadi got sick," Adam told him, gesturing to the depleting catcher he was practically dragging along.

"Drink too much?" he asked. Adam shrugged. "Not too sure. He's sick, though, and I need to leave. Can you tell the guys for me? The party should be over soon anyway."

Adam took Yadier upstairs. "M'sorry," Yadier mumbled.

"Don't be," Adam whispered. "I want you to rest and tell me if you need anything."

He laid Yadier in the bed, pulling the blankets over him. Yadier clutched them closer. "Sweet dreams," he whispered.

Yadier was very sick the next few days. Adam didn't mind taking care of him. It took his mind off of...well, everything.

He rubbed Yadier's back as he threw up into a bowl, a wince marring his features. He was physically drained, and the small amount of sleep he did get was restless. Adam sighed as he let his hand trail up to cup Yadier's warm cheek, pushing until Yadier lay his head on his chest. It didn't take much, as he was already weak.

"Maybe I should call someone," he whispered. "You're not getting any better."

Yadier shook his head, the only action he was capable of producing. Adam sighed, laying Yadier back down gently.

"I'm calling Mike. For now, rest. You'll feel better tomorrow."

Adam stepped into the hallway and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Mike's number and drummed his fingers on the wall. He sighed in relief when the coach picked up. "Hey, Mike, can you stop by my hotel room? Yadi got sick and I didn't want to leave him by himself, so I brought him to my room."

Mike clicked his tongue. "When did he get sick? He was just fine two days ago."

"After my party, I think. Can you make it?"

There was a pause, then Mike said, "I'll be right there."

Adam hung up the phone with a sigh. His gaze drifted to the bed. He took in Yadier's pale face, his flushed cheeks, and his puffy eyelids. Adam sat down on the edge of the bed and clasped Yadier's clammy hand in his. The catcher's eyes momentarily fluttered open, and he gave Adam's hand a light squeeze. Adam squeezed back, wishing he could give Yadier all of his strength. He hated seeing Yadier so sick.

Suddenly, Yadier paled again, and Adam grabbed the bowl once more. He sat Yadier up and the catcher threw up into the bowl once more. Adam stroked his hair in an attempt to sooth him.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. Adam gently eased Yadier back onto the bed. "Hey, Mike," he said when he opened it, letting the manager inside. Mike had a small bag with him, which he unzipped as he walked inside the room and pulled out a thermometer. Adam sat back on the edge of the bed, putting his hands on Yadier's arms in reassurance as Mike placed the thermometer in his mouth. Mike's eyes glanced over his catcher. "He looks pale, though it's hard to tell in this light. What are his symptoms?"

Adam thought for a second, before responding, "He's been throwing up, I think he has a fever, and he's weak."

Mike sighed as the thermometer beeped. When he saw Yadier's temperature, he frowned. "Get him a few blankets and a fresh bowl. We need to take him to the hospital. His temperature is much too high," he murmured.

Mike gathered up some of Yadier's things while Adam attempted to wake Yadier up enough for him to try to walk, but he knew already that the chances Yadier had the strength to even sit up on his own were slim. The catcher on the bed stirred just enough for Adam to be able to sit him up and whisper, "We're taking you to the hospital. I think Mike is just being cautious. I'm going to have to move you, okay?"

Yadier managed a nod, and Adam wrapped him in a blanket and grabbed another bowl he had just cleaned. He gathered Yadier in his arms and whispered, "Wrap your arms around my neck."

Adam felt Yadier smile against the skin on his neck, and he mumbled, "Just like dancing."

The words hit his heart with a dull pang, and he smiled down at his sick friend. "Yeah. Just like dancing."

The next few days were rough, but Yadier was finally well enough to leave the hospital after the doctors finally figured out what was wrong. Luckily, they had determined that Yadier's condition had been a result of a recent flare of a certain stomach bug, and that it hadn't been anything very serious, but they kept him in the hospital to recover just in case.

Adam had found it difficult to leave his best friend during his illness. He knew that should Yadier wake up and Adam weren't there, the catcher would understand, but for some reason, Adam wanted to be there. Maybe he was afraid that Yadier wouldn't remember that he had taken certain medicine and would accidentally overdose or something paranoid and crazy like that. Whatever the case may have been, Adam had found it very hard to concentrate on the field without Yadier behind the plate, and he was thankful when he finally saw the catcher's smiling face watch from the bullpen bench as Adam tossed his warmups to Carson Kelly.

Every time Adam would throw a strike, Yadier would give a small nod. He could only see it in his peripheral, but it was there. Yadier liked to keep the count, even in bullpen warmups, just to keep his mind attentive to the game. Adam smiled and threw another strike, watching Yadier's head bob once. Adam smiled in his direction, and when Yadier finally felt his eyes on him, he looked up and met Adam's eyes. The bullpen session ended, and Adam walked towards his friend, ready to give him a giant 'welcome back' hug. As he approached, though, he noticed Yadier shiver, and he frowned. "What's wrong? Are you cold?" he asked, suddenly overwhelmed with worry. Was Yadier still sick?

Yadier put a hand on his arm to stop his mind from running away with his immediate concern. "I'm fine. It is just the wind is all," Yadier reassured, giving Adam a gentle smile, though Adam noticed his eyes wouldn't travel the distance to meet his own. Yadier took his hand off of his arm, and he suddenly felt a shiver make its way up his own spine. It felt like the day had just chilled about ten degrees with one motion. Adam nodded, and the silence between them became insufferably awkward. Yadier opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again and turned away. Somebody called out for the catcher, and he looked up, but he didn't move. "I think you should go see what they want," he offered gently. Yadier didn't answer for the longest time, though he finally gave a short nod and walked towards the person who had called on him.

Adam watched him go, thinking it was strange the way Yadier was acting. He knew that the catcher must still be sick, but it seemed like it was something more than that. He was abnormally quiet, and seemed hesitant to touch Adam. He hadn't been like that before. Before, he used to be practically all over Adam, slinging his arm around his neck or smacking him lightly in the face when he made a horrible joke, his eyes glinting with life and his laughter floating like a beautiful melody through the breeze. Oddly enough, he felt like he could relate. His relationship with his...ex-wife...had been like that for a while, until he had started spending more time at the ballpark and not enough time with her. He had spent more time falling in love with the game than he had with her, and he never did tell her he loved her as much as he should have. He knew the reasons why she had left him...and then it dawned on him. He wasn't about to make that mistake twice.

He began running in Yadier's direction as fast as his legs would allow. The catcher wasn't fast at all, so he caught up to him in a matter of seconds, grabbing his arm and causing Yadier to yelp in surprise. "Where are we going?" Yadier asked as Adam dragged him towards the bullpen hallway. "Out," he said, casting a smile back at Yadier. Once they were finally alone, Adam let Yadier go. The catcher rubbed his arm, and asked, "Why did you drag me in here?"

Adam put his hands on Yadier's arms, pulling Yadier close to him. The catcher closed his eyes, just like he had after that kiss at the night club the night before Adam's birthday. Adam now realized how wounded Yadier had looked then, because it was the same look on his face now, as if he were bracing himself for the worst. Adam whispered, "Hey." Yadier took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Adam could see the tears welling in them already, used to heart break. Yadier had helped Adam's heart mend. Adam wasn't about to allow Yadier's to break.

"I do not know where I would be without you picking me up, Yadier," he whispered. Yadier put a hand up, and shook his head. "I...I really don't want to hear this again," he murmured, his voice cracking as he said it. "Adam, I love you. I didn't mean for this to happen, and I definitely wasn't trying to pull anything that night. I just wanted you to be happy, and I don't know why I did that, why I kissed you when you really weren't ready for another relationship. You were still so upset about your divorce, and I shouldn't have-"

Adam put a finger to his lips. A tear fell down Yadier's face, and he had closed his eyes again. "I'm not mad at you," Adam said, making Yadier open his eyes. "Y-You're not?" he asked, before averting his eyes again, as if he were ashamed to look Adam in the eyes. This whole time, Yadier had felt guilty about kissing him. Adam almost wanted to laugh, but he didn't feel like now was the appropriate time. "I never was," he answered gently. Yadier almost collapsed in relief, but Adam caught him and realized he was trembling.

"Here, sit down. You really should still be resting," Adam whispered, leading Yadier to a chair. Yadier opened his mouth to argue, but he bit his tongue and let Adam sit him down. Adam sat beside him and pulled Yadier close to him. Adam whispered, "I spent those entire six days in my bedroom wondering how I would ever find anyone I could love like I loved her. And all along..."

Yadier's eyes gazed at him, patient but anxious at the same time. Adam cupped Yadier's cheek in his hand. "Thank you," Adam whispered.

Yadier frowned. "For what?"

Adam leaned forward and kissed Yadier. This time there wasn't a question in it. This time they wouldn't think about the setbacks or the risks. To Adam, everything in his world had once revolved around one thing and one thing only: baseball. He hadn't been able to put his ex in the center of his world, so she had left his orbit. The whole time, Yadier had been there, knowing he couldn't have Adam but wanting the best for him anyway. Adam was a fool for not realizing that before, and he knew it. He knew he couldn't make up for the time that he had kept Yadier waiting, nor could he go back and redo all the choices he had made. In fact, he would probably make those same choices again, because those choices are what put him there now, Yadier's hands on his chest and his own hands on Yadier's waist. Everything in the world now came down to Yadier, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

When they finally pulled away, Yadier puffed, "You never...answered...my question."

Adam smiled, looked Yadier in his eyes, and said, "Thank you for being my world."


End file.
